Le marché
by monnalisa
Summary: One-shot se situant après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2. Après l'enlèvement de Bill, Sookie décide de demander l'aide d'Eric pour le retrouver. Celui-ci compte bien profiter de la situation.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série télé True Blood, ni sur les livres de Charlaine Harris. C'est juste pour m'amuser.

Pam, perchée sur ses hauts talons aiguille, scannait la salle du Fangtasia, comme elle le faisait chaque soir afin de s'assurer qu'aucun incident ne troublait l'ordre. En effet, cela aurait fatalement nuis aux recettes de la soirée, ainsi qu'à la réputation déjà pas très bonne des vampires. Son attention s'arrêta sur une jeune humaine gracile et blonde, moulée dans une robe noire qu'elle pensait sans doute appropriée pour la circonstance. Cette jeune idiote postée près de la scène s'évertuait à attirer l'attention de son maître Eric, qui nonchalamment avachi sur son trône en bois sculpté, affichait son habituel air blasé. Comme un certain nombre de soirs par semaine, le viking s'astreignait à faire de la figuration pour les touristes en mal de sensations fortes. Eric finit par s'extirper de sa méditation pour accorder à la jeune humaine un regard scrutateur. Après quelques instants de réflexion sans qu'aucune expression sur son visage ne trahisse ses pensées, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'ouïe surdéveloppée de Pam n'eut pas de difficultés à comprendre ce que proposait l'humaine à son maître. Elle s'offrait à lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'hypnotiser et c'était loin d'être inhabituel. L'attrait du fruit défendu, le danger, la réputation des vampires quant à leur expertise dans le domaine sexuel y étaient pour quelque chose. A cela, ajoutez qu'Eric collait parfaitement bien à l'image enjolivée que l'on se faisait d'un viking : grande carrure, bien bâti, blond, les yeux bleu, la mâchoire carrée qui transpirait la virilité. Peu de femmes lui résistaient. Eric releva la tête et adressa à Pam un regard de connivence. Soudain l'expression de son visage eut un vague tressaillement. Pam haussa un sourcil d'interrogation.

Eric sentit un bouquet d'émotions intenses l'envahir, de la frayeur, de la peur et de la peine tout à la fois. Cependant ce flot d'émotions ne lui appartenait pas, c'était celui de Sookie. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait et oublia totalement la présence de la jeune blondinette. La frayeur et la peur s'atténuaient remplacées par l'inquiétude et la colère. Etant donnée l'intensité de ce qu'il percevait, elle se situait dans les environs de Shreveport. Comme elle ne semblait pas en danger immédiat, il se tranquillisa, mais congédia malgré tout la jeune humaine, restée en vénération devant lui tout ce temps.

Eric était intrigué par ce qui pouvait avoir ainsi effrayé Sookie. Il la ressentait avec de plus en plus de force, signe qu'elle se rapprochait. Il ne doutait plus qu'elle soit en chemin pour le Fangtasia, ce qui le satisfaisait pour le moins car il ne l'avait pas revue depuis Dallas et la mort de Godric. En effet Bill mettait un point d'honneur à éloigner Sookie le plus possible de lui, quitte à se battre, comme il le lui avait bien fait comprendre à Dallas. Cependant cela n'avait en rien entamé la détermination du viking à avoir Sookie. Bien au contraire, il s'en amusait même.

Il sentit sa présence aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi la porte du Fangtasia. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe parme qui mettait en valeur ses épaules et son décolleté. Elle n'était en rien habillée tristement comme beaucoup d'autres mordus dans ce bar. C'était rafraîchissant. Elle arborait une mine déterminée et en colère et aussitôt qu'elle l'eut repéré assis sur trône, elle se dirigea vers lui. Eric n'était pas le seul vampire dont Sookie attira l'attention. Habillée ainsi telle une friandise et qui plus est non accompagnée, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Toutefois, Sookie rembarra ceux qui osaient l'importuner avec une témérité impressionnante pour une simple humaine. Par ailleurs, les rumeurs faisant leurs œuvres et étant donné le regard appuyé d'Eric fixé sur elle, personne n'osa insister craignant qu'elle ne lui appartienne.

Elle s'arrêta net devant lui et prit le temps de se calmer quelque peu avant de lui adresser la parole. Après tout, elle n'était pas certaine qu'Eric soit l'instigateur de l'enlèvement de Bill. Il valait mieux avancer avec précaution. Il continuait de la fixer avec ce regard scrutateur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle entame la conversation. Après tout il avait tout son temps, il était immortel.

« Eric. » fit-elle.

« Sookie. Quel plaisir ! Je ne pensais plus te revoir après notre petite divergence d'opinions à Dallas. »

Divergence d'opinions ? Quel culot ! Il l'avait manipulé afin qu'elle boive son sang et qu'ainsi un lien se crée entre eux. Depuis lui pouvait ressentir ses émotions – il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle soit vigilante à ce sujet – et elle, de son côté, ressentait une attraction physique envers lui qu'elle essayait vainement de combattre. Elle préféra ne pas entrer dans son jeu et relancer le sujet. Le plus important était Bill.

« Bill a disparu. » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

« Il t'a abandonnée ? » Lui demanda-t-il, presque un sourire aux lèvres. Bill ne pouvait avoir lâché l'affaire aussi facilement, mais sait-on jamais…

« Non, il a été enlevé. » Répondit-elle.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? »

« Tu es le shérif de la zone 5. N'es-tu pas responsable de ce qui se passe sur ton territoire ? Est-ce que cela ne t'inquiète pas plus que cela ? A moins bien sûr que tu ne sois responsable de son enlèvement ? » Dit-elle pleine de colère.

Et voilà, elle avait lâché le morceau. Pas très subtile comme approche.

Eric ne sourcilla pas devant l'accusation. Les humains et leurs satanées émotions ! Pourtant, venant de Sookie, il était presque touché.

« Nous devrions aller dans mon bureau. » Lui proposa-t-il.

Pour que je te serve de dîner, maintenant que plus personne n'est en travers de ton chemin, pensa-t-elle très fort. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise car même s'il ne lisait pas ses pensées, il pouvait ressentir son état d'esprit.

« Si tu veux que nous en discutions, allons dans mon bureau, sinon la discussion est close. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on vienne m'accuser ainsi. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

D'accord. L'accuser ainsi devant témoin n'était pas la meilleure manière de l'amener à l'aider, mais se retrouver seul avec lui dans la même pièce n'était pas très rassurant. Il y avait bien sûr le possible risque de morsure, mais ce que finalement elle redoutait le plus, était cette attraction qu'elle ressentait envers lui, même en ce moment de grande inquiétude pour Bill. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

« Pam sera là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Eric sourit.

« Cela te rassurait-il ? »

Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange en elle, une émotion qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. Pourquoi serait-elle plus rassurée de se retrouver seule avec deux vampires plutôt qu'avec un seul ? Elle craignait de se retrouver seule avec lui, en conclut-il. Avait-elle peur de ses propres réactions ? Il sentait parfois qu'elle le regardait un peu plus intensément que ce qu'elle devrait, s'il lui était aussi indifférent que ce qu'elle prétendait.

« Non pas vraiment. Je présumais qu'étant ton bras droit, elle devrait être là. »

« Tu présumes trop, ma chère Sookie. Je suis celui qui décide. »

Bien malgré elle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre dans son bureau. Pour Bill. Sauf qu'elle doutait que ce dernier n'apprécie qu'elle se mette ainsi à la merci d'Eric. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et écouta patiemment le récit de ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui raconta tout dans les détails se concentrant sur eux plutôt que sur les traits parfaits du visage du viking qui la fixait avec l'attention d'un prédateur guettant sa proie. Elle s'empêcha de frémir ne voulant pas lui laisser cette emprise sur elle. Dans ce récit, elle omit cependant le passage où Bill l'avait demandé en mariage ne voulant pas le contrarier. Elle savait qu'Eric nourrissait des désirs peu innocents à son sujet.

« Si je t'aide à retrouver Bill, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange ? »

Et nous y voilà. La négociation. Sookie poussa un soupir.

« Je suppose que je pourrais revenir sur la promesse que je me suis faite de ne plus t'aider après « notre divergence d'opinions » comme tu l'appelles. »

« Pas assez. Je veux plus. »

Elle frissonna et s'empêcha d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait bien vouloir de plus, bien que le sachant déjà.

« Que veux-tu alors ? »

« Et bien, étant donné que je t'ai donné un peu de mon sang, il serait juste que tu me donnes un peu du tien. Bien sûr si tu veux me donner plus que ton sang, je ne serais pas contre. » Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné ton sang, tu m'as piégée pour le boire ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il s'amusait de la provoquer ainsi et de lui faire monter le sang aux joues. Elle en était encore plus appétissante.

« Trouve autre chose. » Reprit-elle.

« Tes services quand j'en ai besoin et ton sang pour ce soir contre mon aide. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Répliqua-t-il, lui révélant ses crocs qui étaient sorti à l'évocation d'une éventuelle collation.

Quelques secondes d'intense silence régnèrent dans le bureau tandis que Sookie, furieuse, cherchait un moyen d'échapper au menu d'Eric. Il se leva, décidant qu'il lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir.

« Ok, d'accord. Mais qui me dit que tu vas respecter ta parole ? » Pour ce qu'elle vaut poursuivit-elle pour elle-même.

« Etant donné l'absence de Bill, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien prendre ce que je désirais sans demander. » Répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier, les crocs encore sortis.

Elle frissonna. Etait-ce de la terreur ou de l'excitation ? Quant au viking, il était plutôt content de son effet, après tout cette humaine avait besoin qu'on la tienne un peu. Et Bill ne semblait pas très doué dans ce domaine.

Il fit venir Pam et Chow afin de les informer de ce qui était arrivé à Bill et de les envoyer sur sa piste au restaurant. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le silence devint pesant dans le bureau. Sookie ne savait quoi dire. Elle appréhendait beaucoup ce qui allait se passer, d'autant plus que le seul vampire qui l'avait jamais mordu auparavant, était Bill lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Autant dire que ses expériences précédentes avaient été plutôt agréables. Mais le contexte était différent aujourd'hui : il n'y aurait pas d'amour.

Eric de son côté ne tenait pas à rompre le silence. Il sentait l'appréhension de Sookie, il ne voulait pas casser cet état d'esprit qui lui donnait pour une fois un peu d'emprise sur elle. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main pour la faire se lever. Il semblait doux. Soudain avec une rapidité saisissante, il la prit par la taille et l'assit sur son bureau, se calant entre ses jambes, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Eric, il ne s'agit que de sang. » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fut loin de la rassurer.

« Peut-être changeras-tu d'avis en cours de route ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et dégagea sa gorge pour la lui offrir simplement.

« Finissons-en et vite. »

Eric n'était pas de cet avis. Il fit glisser ses crocs sur sa peau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il prendrait son temps. Elle était douce et son parfum enivrant. Ses mains remontaient vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir à ce contact qui l'excitait un peu trop à son goût. Sookie prit ses mains pour les faire redescendre à un endroit où elles seraient moins envahissantes.

« Eric, abrège ! Et maîtrise tes mains baladeuses. » Lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression que tu aimais ça. » Répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il continuait de caresser sa peau avec ses crocs, les faisant descendre dangereusement vers sa poitrine.

« Si tu continues comme ça, j'arrête. » Lâcha-t-elle presque au bord de l'hystérie.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il la colla contre elle et d'un air menaçant la fixa droit dans les yeux :

« C'est un peu tard maintenant, et tu oublies Bill, ma chère Sookie. »

« Je ne penses qu'à lui. » répondit-elle d'air résigné, mais cependant excitée malgré elle. Elle s'en voulait qu'un autre que Bill lui fasse ressentir de telles sensations. Eric n'avait pas l'intention de boire à son cou, elle l'avait bien compris maintenant. Bill avait mentionné une fois que certains vampires aimaient s'abreuver entre les cuisses au niveau de l'artère fémorale. Elle n'était pas étonnée outre mesure qu'Eric en fasse partie.

Il l'allongea alors sur le bureau en une fraction de seconde et descendit vers ses cuisses laissant flâner au passage ses crocs et ses mains. Il releva sa robe laissant apparaître une culotte en dentelle qu'il aurait bien volontiers arrachée. Cependant il ne tenait pas à lui laisser un trop mauvais souvenir. Il repéra l'artère et y plongea ses crocs avec avidité.

Sookie ressentit une brève douleur qui se transforma vite en excitation. Eric, les mains sous sa robe posées au niveau de ses hanches, la maintenait en place et tandis qu'il suçait son sang avec lenteur, elle se cabrait de plus en plus convulsivement au rythme des vagues de plaisirs qui la balayaient. Sookie maudissait intérieurement son corps qui la trahissait à la faveur d'Eric. Celui-ci stoppa la succion. La quantité qu'il avait absorbée était raisonnable et il ne voulait pas trop l'affaiblir. Sookie toujours allongée sur le bureau, restait pantelante d'excitation et frustrée. Elle n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme. Il lécha la plaie et quand elle eut fini de saigner, il fit courir sa langue le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme pour remonter vers sa culotte en dentelle dont l'état témoignait de son excitation. Il entreprit alors de la lui retirer, ses doigts glissant sous l'élastique. Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau froide et dans un regain de raison, Sookie se releva pour l'en empêcher.

« C'est fini. » Dit-elle. « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors on arrête. »

« Mais pas toi. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix presque angélique, qui lui seyait mal.

Là-dessus, Pam et Chow entrèrent dans la pièce, sans y avoir été invités. Sookie était toujours assise sur le bureau avec Eric calé entre ses jambes, position très ambiguë s'il en est. La jeune humaine s'empressa de ramener sa robe sur ses cuisses.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » Dit-elle.

Pam haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Donc si Eric n'était pas en train de boire ton sang – sans doute la contrepartie pour son aide – c'est que vous deux vous étiez… »

« Non Eric buvait mon sang. » S'empressa de rectifier Sookie. « Et comme tu l'as si justement deviné, c'était une exigence d'Eric en contrepartie de son aide. Mais la banque du sang est fermée maintenant ? » Ajouta-t-elle remarquant l'air gourmand qu'affichaient Pam et Chow.

Eric arborait un sourire satisfait et arrogant. Sookie aurait bien voulu le frapper pour cela et pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir malgré elle pendant qu'il s'abreuvait de son sang. Cependant cela lui aurait fait encore moins mal qu'une piqûre de moustique et il en aurait peut-être même tirée de la satisfaction.

« Des nouvelles de Bill ? » Préféra-t-elle s'enquérir.


End file.
